Hyoutan
by Duo no Tsuin
Summary: A Feudal Fairytale Fusion with King Thrushbeard. Princess Kagome of the North is given a choice-- choose a husband or have one chosen for her. When her father's patience is tested, will he take matters into his own hands? **Incomplete**
1. Prologue: Choices

**Standard Disclaimers:**

I do not own _Inu-Yasha: A Feudal Fairytale_ or any of its characters- not to mention the fairytale _King Thrushbeard_ on which this story idea was based. However, this story is _my_ intellectual property. Also, this is my first _IY_ fanfiction. ^_~ I realized something dreadful after I first posted this. I was re-reading _Our Love Affair_ by **Ceyana** and I realized that parts of this prologue were similar to her story. It _was_ unintentional. But the more I thought about it, the more I realized there was no other way to write it. *shrugs* If you're out there **Ceyana**, I hope that you're not offended or feel- dare I say it- plagiarized. *shudders* Anyone who steals words that aren't their own is the lowest of the low. 

**Note on Pairings:**

I haven't decided on any yet. Could be an Inu/Kag or even a *gasp* Sess/Kag. (Love both pairings, but I doubt I'm that talented:) I'm not sure yet. They will tell me where they want to end up. ;) 

**Warnings:**

Alternate universe, drama, romance, fantasy, supernatural, swearing, OOCness, and my stupid attempts at humor. So be_ware_! This story is rated **PG-13** because of language.   
  


* * *

Doumo arigatou gozaimasu to **Ericedwyn** for writing a wonderful story, being a wonderful author, kind webmistress, an inspiration, teaching me little tidbits about ancient Japanese culture/language, and for being my leading supporter of my starting this story. ^.^

* * *

  
  
  
  


**Hyoutan**   
- Ice and Charcoal: Contradiction 

  
  
  


By Duo no Tsuin

  
  
  
  


* * *

Prologue  
- Choices 

* * *

  
  
  
  
  


"You wanted to see me, Okaasan?" She didn't know why she had been summoned to her mother's chamber or why she was now kneeling on the floor in front of her matriarch. All she knew was . . . she didn't like it one bit. _Why do I get the feeling that something . . . odd is going to happen?_ Odd was the polite way of saying bad. That sinking sensation in her stomach had woke her and increased in turmoil when she learned that her mother wanted to speak with her.

Her mother had been dreading this day. _My dear Kagome. You've grown up so fast. Why couldn't you stay my little aijo forever?_ Her mother looked her straight in the eyes. _"Subtlety never works,"_ her husband had told her. _"Just be honest with her- if you don't say it with finality she'll never agree."_ "It's time for you to marry, Kagome."

"What?" _Did she say . . . m-marry?_ Granted, it wasn't uncommon for girls her age to get married . . . but in her life, the subject had never been discussed. Until now. _It's too soon . . ._ "But Kaa-"

"No buts." _"Say it with finality."_ "You are the perfect age for an engagement."

Kagome stared at her mom- finality wasn't in Kagome's vocabulary.

"Don't look at me like that." _Dear Kagome, I know why you fight this . . . but you'll see. Life won't end for you. This is only the beginning._

_Don't look at you like what? This isn't fair! It's not like she had to- of course, why didn't I see it before?_ Kagome glared at her mother. "_Kikyo_ didn't have to marry."

"Your cousin chose a different life path." _Though it didn't seem that way in the beginning . . . _

The family of the Northern Lands had a secret that few were privileged to know. Kagome and Kikyo were born on the same day miles apart. It was a great shock to Kagome's mother to find out that her twin sister had given birth on not only the same day, but also the same time- though Kikyo a moment sooner than Kagome. 

By some, it was considered an omen of varying severity, saw it as a miraculous event, and praised it as a sign of prosperity and good fortune- two souls born from one. For in truth, the two girls were joyous when together in their youth. Then there were a few unvoiced individuals who believed the births a bad omen- under the belief that two at one time is twice as many mouths to feed. 

It was eerie, for Kagome and Kikyo's mothers were twins as well as their grandmother and great aunt. It continued back like that for unknown generations- and always the pairs would share an unspeakable bond. Even in the wake of her aunt and uncle's deaths, Kagome lit up and asked if her cousin could stay with them. She got her wish . . . and found herself regretting it.

_Did we do the right thing?_ Kagome's mother continued, "She devoted herself to protecting others." _And the jewel._

"And what's so wrong with that? You and Otousan said you were proud of her decision." _You should be proud . . . you just handed it to her as if she were more important . . . _

"Your Otousan and I took in your cousin Kikyo to raise as our own. Kikyo fulfilled the role of the eldest daughter in our family- she became a priestess as her mother had before her. Think of it this way . . . if she had not filled that position, then you would have been weaned for it."

_Yeah, eldest by two seconds!_ "But I _was_." Her eye twitched. "_She_ took it from me." _I should be the one running off to save the world!_ Ever since she was a child, she longed to leave her home and explore the world. _It's the only thing I've had to look forward to. But now . . ._

"Think of it how you wish, but know this . . . if you keep putting this off, then your Otousan will most likely arrange one." _And you will be betrothed before you can blink._

"A-arrange?" Kagome was horrified. "You mean, an _arranged_ marriage? With someone that I haven't even _met_?"

"Now dear, your Otousan and I had an arranged marriage and we're happy."

"B-but you guys were lucky. You _met_ first, in the least. Who's to say that I won't end up marrying some _creep_ who treats me badly and-"

"Your Otousan said _if_ you keep putting it off."

"So . . . there's still a chance."

Her mother paused. _Though it's not much of one._ "We will host a large party with princes and young lords from all the lands."

"_All_ the lands?"

"Yes, Kagome. It would only be polite."

_But some of the other lands are ruled by demons!_ She didn't have anything against demons- she grew up around them her whole life. But the idea of marrying a giant bird, snake, dragon, or worse yet a _spider_- she shuddered at the thought- made her wish she was a prince instead. Princes and lords had a tiny bit of choice in the matter of marriage, so she had heard- that didn't make her right. _The only choices I have are to choose someone to marry or have him chosen for me. They wouldn't force this on precious Kikyo. If only she hadn't come around, then I would have received my birthright- _

"Have you come to a decision?"

The girl sighed heavily and her shoulders slumped slightly. "If those are my options, then tell Otousan that, yes, I will attend this . . . party." _I'll do it, but . . . I've got to find a way to get out of this marriage. If Kikyo could do it . . . so can I._

  
  
  
  


* * *

Owari. 

* * *

  
  
  


Erm, _yeah_. I know, there's not much to go on so far, but I'm just getting started on this idea and organizing my thoughts. Like I said, I'm not ex_act_ly sure where this story is going. (a complete AU or a retelling of the series? *blech*) -_- Heck, I've even been considering mixing _more_- yeah, you heard me- fairytales into this one. I mean, I'm fusing it with _one_ tale, why not a few others? Or would that make it too much of a spoof? Never mind. I'll just start with KingTb. 

Originally, I was going to title this story _Inu-Jitei no Ouja and the Aisu no Hime_ (King DogEars and the Ice Princess), but that title made the plot and future pairing _too_ definite- not to mention long as Hell. _Hyoutan_ meaning "ice and charcoal" or "contradiction" seemed, well . . . almost perfect for many inferred reasons. I'll accept suggestions, though. ;)

Send all comments, questions, and suggestions to:  
duo_no_tsuin@yahoo.com

  
  


* * *

Mini-Glossary  
(If I've made any mistakes, feel free to tell me so:)

* * *

  
  


aijou- one's beloved daughter (it just sounded like a cute nickname to me- cuter than _my_ childhood nicknames -_- )

Kaasan- mother

Okaasan- mother (honorable)

Otousan- father (honorable)

Owari- end (of chapter)


	2. Gift of the Phoenix

****

Standard Disclaimers:

I do not own _Inu-Yasha: A Feudal Fairytale_ or any of its characters– not to mention the fairytale _King Thrushbeard_ on which this story idea was based.

However, this story is _my_ intellectual property. Also, this is my first _IY_ fanfiction. ^_~ 

It's been a long time coming– with nearly _two_ pages of glossary tacked on at the end– but here is the first chapter at long last! Enjoy! ^_^

****

Note on Language:

To compensate for my lack of English/Japanese bilinguality, I have "created" some words/titles for this fic. (In an AU, it _is_ plausible for spoken words to differ from the true/historical words in my opinion.) For example, instead of writing 'human lord' I use "Hyuumankou" and for a demon lord "Youkaikou."

I also found out that there _is_ a term for "western lands"– seido. Problem is, it refers to China, India, etc. *shrugs* I thought Inu/Sess's family might be more likely to rule "Shin'etsu" or the "region on seaside of Japan west of Tokyo" (Nagano, Niigato) and Kagome's northern brood's "Hokuriku" or "region north of Tokyo on Japanseaside," but I can't decide which is more accurate. *shrugs* I probably won't even bother mentioning this in my story– the more I think of it.

Whether this and the others phrases are correct I've little surety. But if you have a major beef with my use of words that I shouldn't or don't exist . . . don't hesitate to tell me so.

****

Note on Revisions:

I am _not_ starting off this story very well. -_- So far, I've had to upload each chapter _twice_. (not including previous failed uploads) All because of some errors– _bone_head errors that I should've known were wrong. In the first posting of this chapter, I described the "box" as being enameled. *blinks* I meant _lacquered_. *slaps forehead* And then for some reason I was going to have some puppetry performance for the later chapters. But historically, Noh mask performances are older and more likely to be seen then. *heh* From now on, I need a historical disclaimer saying that I have _no_ clue what I'm talking about.

****

Note on Pairings:

I haven't decided on any yet. Could be an Inu/Kag or even a *gasp* Sess/Kag. (Love both pairings, but I doubt I'm that talented:) So far, the vote is 4-1, a Sess/Kag. *shrugs* Personally, I think Inu/Kag are meant to be (I'm planning a few I/K bittersweet romances), but I still can't help but love the alluring Sess/Kag pairing– maybe I'm just indecisive? I think **Tina Lang** read my mind. ^.~

****

Warnings:

Alternate universe, drama, romance, fantasy, supernatural, swearing, OOCness, my stupid attempts at humor, character bashing(It's Inu and Kag, for crying out loud!), some inaccurate historical representations, and unintentional mutilation of the Japanese language(mini-glossary of new terms follows each chapter). So be_ware_! This story is rated **PG-13** because of language and what's to come. (Which _may_ evolve to **R**;)

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Special thanks to: **Tina Lang** for the great ideas! ^^

And thanks to all the other first reviewers: trihn, **Laura-chan**, Rei, **sesshoumaru lover1**, KawaiiAngel, **obsessivefangirl**, camille, and **Airen**! ^_^

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

And always, doumo arigatou gozaimasu to **Ericedwyn** for being a constant supporter of this story and my inspiration. ^.^

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

****

Hyoutan

– Ice and Charcoal: Contradiction

By Duo no Tsuin

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Chapter One

– Gift of the Phoenix

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

One month had passed. The party was arranged in the month following Kagome's halfhearted agreement. Many lords, nobles, and princes were invited to meet the family of the Northernlands. The event was simple enough. A large introduction of all guests followed by a banquet and a Noh mask performance. Though the day held an air of quiet elegance, few realized the decision that weighed on the young woman's mind or the urgency hidden behind the grandness of the occasion. And like her, there was another whose thoughts were beyond a mere party.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

In the grand house of the Westernlands, an arm dangled in the cool morning wind blowing westward from the north. _Kitayori . . . the wind's changing._ Some grand plot was unfolding in the universe. But this young man believed that it had to do with the only woman he had ever grown to care for other than his human mother. Today, another occupied his thoughts. A human woman. A miko. 

His fingers caressed the breeze as if it were cool strands of her hair. _Where is she now? Why did she leave?_ He suspected why she left. _She never meant to stay long in the first place._ She had a mission. _I could tell from her demeanor. _Nothing would stop her. _But why?_ He didn't even know what it was that took her away from him. All he knew was, he missed her calming presence. 

Inuyasha lay on a tree limb near a pond in his family garden within the walls of their home. It was his mother's favorite place. Now, all he could do was lie about with his eyes closed and wait for the priestess's possible return– focusing on the memory of her. _Raven hair, dark eyes, creamy skin. She was so kind and beautiful . . . I wish I could see her again._ Inu sighed. _But she disappeared– _

"Get dressed." It was his older tanechigai, just as bossy as always. 

He cracked open one golden eye. _Well, hello to you to, Oniichan._ "I am." _It's not like I run around naked, you know?_

Sesshoumaru's patience was only _so_ lax when dealing with his younger half-brother. "Then at least take a bath, wash the human stench off you, and get something clean to wear."

__

Asshole. How dare you . . . "Iie. I'm not getting down."

__

He's unusually quiet and holding back. I'll fix that. "Get down."

Inu crossed his arms over his chest. "Iie." _Why don't you make me._

"Pout all you want. You're still going."

Now glaring at his half-brother, he answered, "_Iie_, I'm not."

"Hai. You are." _Why must you make things so difficult? Humor me._

Inuyasha looked upward to the blue sky. _Come back . . . _"Bite me."

__

Wrong kind of humor. I can play too. "I might just do that."

"Feh. And stench your breath of my blood?" He squinted his eyes and looked down over his shoulder at the full-blood demon below. "_Hitotsudomo_." _Never._

__

That's better. Sesshoumaru kicked the tree with enough force to shake Inuyasha loose of his precious perch. In reality, he had _no_ patience for the younger half-demon.

Inu looked up, masked in dirt, from where his face met the ground. "Dick." He stood and brushed off his dirt covered haori. "Ima, I _have_ to take a bath."

Sess led Inu inside knowing what was coming next. 

The young demon sighed. "Where are we going again?"

__

Predictable. The choukei sighed silently. _Shoutei, you should try and pay attention when Otousan and I speak to you. _"To the Northern Lands."

"Oh yeah, hime hunting." _Traveling so close to the night of the full moon . . . do I dare risk it? _"Think you'll find your bride this time?" _We've seen so many . . . _

__

Doubtful. No matter how many females they met, Sesshoumaru had the same empty reaction every time. _None could hold my attention, let alone attract it. _He was the heir to the Western Lands and allowed to be selective; he needed a woman worthy to be revered nearly as a queen. "Perhaps you should open your eyes as well." _It wouldn't hurt to have multiple kin to secure the family's holdings._

Inuyasha stopped. "Whoa, hold on. I never said _I_ was looking for a mate!"

Halting, he looked over his armored shoulder. "Why not? You claim to be mature. Are you . . . ma_ture_ enough for a mate, Shoutei?" _Why have you kept that miko's continuing presence a secret from us?_

__

Why must you always call me that? "Are _you_, Onnichan?" Excessive use of pet names turned his stomach. "You're the eldest, you know." The pair continued walking and soon they arrived at Inu's room. 

"Be ready. Otousan and I will be waiting." Sesshoumaru exited to finish the preparations for travel. His father and he could fly, but that was one skill the youngest did not possess.

"Hai, Sesshoumaru–_sama_," Inu scoffed as he shed his red garb. _I grow weary of all of these attempts to find Sesshoumaru a wife. Why should I even be there?_ He knew the answer. One day, he too would need a mate; his father and brother just wanted him to keep up appearances. _One day,_ he sank beneath the warm water, _Maybe one day._

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

As Kagome sat before an audience in a grand silk, long sleeved kimono with her hair done up next to her father and mother as all of the eligible princes and lords were introduced, she knew she had sealed her fate. _What have I done? There are so many. I can't marry these . . . strangers– let alone choose one from the masses! I'm doomed._

Kagome had to sit through more introductions before the official celebration would begin. As she had predicted, there were many types of youkai mixed in with the mostly human crowd. 

Myouga– despite his miniscule size, the flea demon was knowledgeable, the fastest messenger around, and trusted by many of the great houses– was lounging on Kagome's shoulder whispering into her ear about each male after the formal introductions were made by the servants and fathers. "Wakagimi Hojo . . . "

Most of which, she ignored. _It's all the same. "Lord this from these lands" or wherever . . . this is so boring . . ._

"Greetings, honored Hokumen no Daimyo and Hokumen no Rediizu," Wakagimi Hojo bowed with a bright smile– not that she cared.

__

Too boring. Formal, but . . . Kagome sighed as she bowed in return. _If I hear one more "of the North" I'm going to be sick! What a geek . . ._

"It would honor me if the young Hokumen no Himesama would let me bestow a gift upon her that I have brought from my land." 

However, she _did_ care that he mentioned her and would not meet her eyes. _Not to mention evasive . . . _

It was not necessarily untraditional– gifts were allowed, but not expected– so why not except it? Her father nodded.

Hojo motioned for an ornate lacquered box to be brought forward and placed before her. 

She touched the exquisite workmanship of the box– a red, orange, yellow, and gold bird flying on wings of flame. _The phoenix . . . a legendary creature with healing abilities. I can't help but wonder . . . _"M-may I open it?" She looked to her father.

"Of course."

Inside were a bunch of dried flowers of the same bright colors and leaves. To a normal person, that's all they were. "These are . . . "_She_ could tell. But her reaction was to cryptic for the young lord.

"Rare healing herbs from my lands to heal what ails you."

__

The phoenix. How appropriate . . . yet ostentatious. Does he dare compare himself to the elusive fable? She offered an honest smile for the first time all day. "Doumo arigatou," she said as she bowed. _A kind gesture, but . . . for which ailment? I know they're rare because I've never seen them before. I'll have to ask Kaede._

Sensing her uncertainty, her father the Hyuumankou, said, "Kaede-sama, might you identify the herbs for those of us who do not know them fluently?" 

"Hai," Kaede had merely glanced into the box when she gasped, "Houou no Hanamuke!"

"What is it?"

"I-I'm sorry for my reaction, but I had believed these to be extinct." _Singularly, they are scarce and cure the oddest maladies. But together, they make a rare potion commonly known only as the Gift of the Phoenix. Or by it's true name of "Houou no Hanamuke." Whomever gathered these for her is wise beyond this time . . . _

"They were, nearly, but thanks to my chief herbalist, Jinengi, we may use them once again."

"Where is he?" Kagome's father spoke the old healer's next thoughts, "Might we be introduced to the talented fellow?"

"Alas, he regretted that he could not be here to see the Himesama's reaction, for he is preparing the herbs for the coming frost."

Kagome sighed inwardly. _So he didn't deserve to associate himself with the phoenix. Jinengi . . . why can't I meet a guy like that? At least he sounds almost normal . . . _

"Understandable," the Kitakou spoke. "We commend him on his dedication and invite him to our house so that we might associate the name with a face."

A glimmer passed over Hojo's eyes and was replaced with a smile. 

__

That's strange, Kagome thought. _Then again, I assumed he was the healer when it was another. Did he not want Jinengi here so he might take credit for Jinengi's accomplishments? No, of course not. He was the one that mentioned the expert's name . . . _

Hojo bowed once more. "I will tell him myself."

Kagome held back a giggle. _Beware Hojo . . . Lord of the Herbs!_

After the herb lord was dismissed, the Hyuumankou nodded for the next lord to enter.

"Youkun Kouga, leader of the Kaze no Ookami Youkai pack–" Myouga whispered to Kagome.

__

That tidbit she kind of noticed. _A wolf? What am I? An alpha female– breeder extraordinaire?_

"Konnichiwa, fair Hokumen no Hime. And to you as well, the younger reflection," he grinned.

She nearly gagged. _What a dork . . . if he thinks that sucking up to my okaasan by calling her a young lady is going to get me to like him, then he's dreaming! Wolf youkai. And I thought a bird would be awkward enough . . ._

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

"Konosai, Hokumen no Daimyo and Rediizu, may I present the Seibu no Daimyo," the reptilian-like servant demon called Jaken began as he bowed.

The Youkaikou from the North– with long white hair, pointed ears, and dark gold eyes– in question bowed before the family. 

"And ima his two sons," Jaken awaited their entrance.

Elsewhere, "_Iie_, shimatta! I don't want to meet another brain dead hime who laughs at my–" The youth was suddenly silenced.

"Silence, Shoutei."

Two white haired young men entered the room and approached the family. Though both were shorter in stature than their father, the shorter of the two rubbed a nasty lump on his head. _What? I-it can't be? But I thought she . . . could it be her? She looks so . . . _

"Konosai," Jaken continued, "I present Sesshoumaru and his kentei, Wakagimi Inuyasha," they bowed.

"Ah, hai," Myouga drawled, "Wakagimi Sesshoumaru and his tanegawari, Wakagimi Inuyasha. He's a hanyou, you know . . . "

Of course, Kagome wasn't paying attention to the servant Jaken or Myouga's babbling recap. She was still trying to stop laughing from the younger brother's outburst and the older brother's use of "my foolish brother" when they entered and she saw something even more noticeable than the huge bump on top of his head. _One has . . . elf ears. And what's that fuzzy thing? Is that his tail? But the other one has no tail an– dog ears!?_ Again thinking that she knew a lot about demons, she believed that a lot of demons had a humanoid form with a tail and pointed ears. _But dog ears!?_ She could hardly contain it. _Not even the wolf guy had that feature . . . _

The youth noticed the young woman's odd behavior– the odd look on her face, how her heart rate sped up, and how she was shaking subtly– and clenched his fists. _What the Hell, is she . . . laughing? At me!? It can't be her! She's never treated me like this! But I thought . . . how could you? I thought you . . . you bitch–_ Inuyasha didn't realize that he was growling. "Tell the miko to stop her laughter!"

She stopped and glared at him. _Huh? What did he call me? But no one knows that I– _The general population did not know the tradition of the choujo, eldest daughter, in the northern house– train to be a miko. The second, the jijo, would marry. And the third, if there was one, would be the ietsukinomusume– the heir and caretaker of the home. But Kagome felt that she had been robbed of everything. _I'm not a miko anymore. _She was demoted from a choujo to a neglected jijo– _Being the ietsukinomusume would have been better_– in her eyes than her current fate. Instead of blaming her parents for their decision, she mostly blamed one other. _Because of her . . . _Her cousin Kikyo– an a_dopt_ed daughter. _It should be her . . . instead of me . . . _"And why _should_ I?"

The Hokumen no Daimyo's patience was wearing thin. An outburst of one young lord he could tolerate. But one from his blood, his own daughter . . . "_Musumesan_, hold your tongue," he muttered under his breath.

She knew _that_ tone. _How embarrassing . . . _When her dad called her that, he was borderline angry. No, "little musume," like he called her when she was younger. _This is all your fault, Inu-Jitei no Ouja! _She whispered back, "But he's–"

"A _guest_ in our home," he said quietly in reply while watching the eyes of the proud youkaikou peripherally for any sign of disapproval.

Kagome's father looked the youkai lord in the eyes. "Speaking as one otousama to another, you must excuse the Hokumen no Hime for her . . . _naive_ actions. Though she has been taught otherwise, she is not yet fluent in the ways of the world." What he was saying to the demon lord was blunt– not to mention inappropriate. Many in the room held their breaths, expecting the two daimyos to begin a war right then over a childish squabble. 

The elder youkai who had been silent, nodded with a minuscule smirk, "And as the otousama of my own brood, I find my sons are still learning the way," the smile left his face and his dark gold eyes glared at his youngest– sending a silent message. 

Sesshoumaru noticed and bowed; Inuyasha copied his older brother's action. "It is an honor to have met you all, regal Hokumen no Daimyo and Rediizu."

"Yeah, it's a blast– I mean," he caught the similar glare from his brother, "It was nice to meet you, Hokumen no Daimyo and," _I should only say 'lady,'_ ". . . Rediizu." _Blech! I can't stand this proper talk much longer. She doesn't deserve to hear it . . . _

Kagome received her own silent "cue" through the eyes of her father. _How dare they_, she pressed her fists into her lap. She bowed as her clothing would allow. "It was an honor to have to met you, Seibu no Shokou." _Honor, my ass!_

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Owari.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Yeah, I know that was a bad way to end this chapter. (Kagome ... _swear_ing!? I realize that I write her like a modern girl, but there might be a reason for it– maybe) Personally, I liked the addition of the _twist_ in Inuyasha's view of the situation– he might discover his mistake soon, might not. (If you reread it carefully, no one ever says Kagome's name infront of him– I think. O.o) Some of you may have enjoyed the Kikyo bashing. ^.^ Personally, I don't like the idea of Inu falling for Kag based on his past feelings for Kikyo. (which _could_ back the other pairing;) But who knows . . . *shrugs* it depends what inspires me during the process of writing this. (Today, I kind of dislike Inuyasha) *smirks* I'm evil, aren't I?

Originally, this chapter was _way_ longer and then I just sat down in front of my computer and kept writing more and more. So, I cut it at less than half. (I realize that it doesn't look like much on here, but on my comp it was more than twice as long. O.O Not much, really, but it's less to take in all at once.) I'm not ex_act_ly sure where this story is going. (a complete AU or a retelling of the series?) -_- Heck, I've even been considering mixing _more_– yeah, you heard me– fairytales into this one. Actually . . . I should probably stick with KingTb alone. *shrugs*

Did I miss out on any lords/demons/princes/etc that you feel should have been introduced/make an appearance? I might write them in later as they enter the plot more fully with a "Kagome forgot" type excuse. :P On the other hand, where I ended it leaves room for more encounters (though none as memorable:). Any ideas? Actually, there's one more "introduction" scene that has yet to be written and will begin the next chapter . . . I hope.

Don't forget to sign up for my fic_update list at:

Leave a review or send all comments, questions, and suggestions to:

duo_no_tsuin@yahoo.com

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Mini-Glossary

(_lots_ of new terms to begin with, so not _this_ version;)

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Arigatou– thanks

choujo– eldest daughter

choukei– eldest brother

Daimyo– Japanese feudal lord (Feudal Era... feudal lord, right?)

Doumo arigatou– thank you

Doumo arigatou gozaimasu– thank you very much

Hanamuke– farewell gift

Hime– princess; young lady of noble birth 

Himesama– daughter of a nobleman (*shrugs* I like hearing Kagome called this more)

Hitotsudomo– not even once, never (usually, with a negative predicate only, but I thought it was fitting) 

Hokumen no (whatever: lord, lady, etc)– (whomever) of the north

Houou– mythical phoenix bird

Hyuumankou– human lord (not a lord over ALL humans, just a nobleman. Yes, I know it's not the _real_ word, but in a world/time when demons or humans can be lords . . . *shrugs* Just think of it as what demons call respected human lords, I guess)

ietsukinomusume– daughter of the home; unmarried woman who owns (the future rights to) a home

Iie– no

Ima– now

Inu-Jitei no Ouja– (loosely) King DogEars (Kag's nickname for Inuyasha;)

Jijo– second daughter

Kaze no Ookami– wind wolf; Wolf of Wind (I couldn't find a plural of 'wolf' in Japanese. If anyone knows one, then I'd be much obliged to hear from you:) 

kentei– wise younger brother; polite reference to another's younger brother, or to one's junior

Kitakou– (literally) North Lord

Kitayori– northerly (wind); from the north (originally, I was going to use a similar word "nishiyori" to describe Inu and Sess's family but settled on "Seibu" instead)

Konosai– on this occasion; now (sounds like how Jaken would introduce Sesshoumaru, doesn't it?)

musume– daughter (humble language)

Musumesan– daughter (honorable language)

Nishikou– (lit.) West Lord

Oniichan– cute form of "older brother" (Inu's name for Sess when he's teasing *giggles*)

Rediizu– ladies

Seibu– the west; western part; the West (where Inu and Sess are from)

shimatta– dammit

Shokou– princes;lords

Shoutei– my foolish brother (Sess's name for Inu when he's being a dork :P)

tanechigai– half-brother; half-sister

tanegawari– half-brother or sister; different strain; hybrid (that last part fits Inuyasha _very_ well)

Wagakimi– my lord

Wakagimi– young lord or prince

Youkaikou– demon lord

Youkun– young lord or master (more befitting of Kouga, I think, since he's a leader without being a noble)


End file.
